


I'm in a New York State of Mind

by larry_hystereks



Series: Christmas Time is Here to Stay [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Previous Relationship, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to New York City for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in a New York State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Has no continuation of the previous story, this one stands on its own.

New York City is alive on the night of Christmas Eve. People busy bustling around for last minute presents, couples ice skating, children still playing in the newly fallen snow. It’s a breathtaking sight for Stiles’ first time on the East Coast.   
  
Who would’ve thought he’d be spending his holiday at Erica and Boyd’s apartment with the pack instead of with his father like he had the past 3 years since he’s been away at college.  
  
He misses them though. After high school, they all spread out. They had all seen too much, had done too much for their age. They needed to get away. And they did. Erica and Boyd didn’t even go the farthest out of them.  
  
He bounds the steps to their apartment, buzzing in, Erica’s voice coming over and telling him to come right up. He smiles, having not heard her in so long, doing as she says to meet them inside.   
  
Erica doesn’t even let him take a step before she’s hugging him with a shower of blonde curls covering his view. 

“Oh Stiles you grew up!” she squeals. She let’s him go, kissing both his cheeks before pulling him inside.   
  
“I’m older than you remember?” he chuckles. He looks at their home, stringed with multicolored lights, smells of peppermint filling his nose and a giant Christmas tree decorated to the nines in the corner of the room.   
  
Boyd comes up to him, big smile, clapping him on the back and giving him a hug as well.   
  
“It’s been too long Stilinski.” he says. “Merry Christmas.”   
  
Stiles laughs, getting all but dragged by Erica into their family room where most of the pack waits.   
  
Scott bolts off the couch, leaving Allison’s side and practically tackles him to the ground.   
  
“You saw me three days ago!” Stiles shouts.   
  
“It was a long three days.” Scott smirks, pulling back. They boys laugh and Stiles bears his greetings to the rest of the room. Allison who’s still as pregnant as she was a few days ago when they came to visit, Jackson who sadly informs that Lydia is still in Europe, Isaac who doesn’t let him go for about a solid five minutes, and Derek who just smiles.  
  
Erica serves them food in her living room, something Boyd cooked up. They talk about the past couple of years, sometimes reminiscing over certain battles that took place in Beacon Hills, sharing their war stories that all have intertwining details. Sometimes Derek nudges Stiles with his elbow from where they sit together on the loveseat during some stories, mostly to let him know that Derek remembers what him and Stiles were doing at that time.   
  
Stiles tries not to blush, failing miserably.   
  
Jackson tells them about his time down in Florida, how nice his school is and how great the people are. Scott talks about his and Allison’s new home in Maine, a few stories of them painting and repainting the nursery after each time it wasn’t perfect enough for their first child. Erica talks about her art classes, Boyd his cooking. Derek keeps quiet, mostly just listening to his pack talk, enjoying their unity once again.   
  
It’s past 11 when Erica starts to clean up, the pack going to find places to sleep in the couple’s apartment.    
  
“Let’s go for a walk.” Derek says to Stiles, probably only the third time he talked to him at all tonight. Stiles sees Derek’s tiny smile, taking Derek’s open hand and letting him lead the way back onto the streets outside. 

“How’s Yale treating you?” Derek asks once they’re outside. Stiles takes his hat out of his pocket, putting it on his head as the snow falls around them. He takes Derek’s hand back in his.   
  
“Good. Only one more year until I can actually teach.” Stiles says. “What about you? I didn’t get a chance to stop by to see if your house was finished. Dad wanted all my time.” He laughs shaking his head.   
  
“It’s finished. Peter keeps trying to redecorate everything and Lydia keeps making long distance calls to stop him. It’s pretty amusing.”   
  
Stiles laughs at the image of Peter running around, hanging paintings and curtains, getting yelled at all the way from England by a human girl to stop his madness.   
  
“I wish Christmas break was longer.” Stiles sighs.   
  
“What about the people at school? You don’t have anyone you want to get back to?”   
  
Stiles tightens his grip on Derek’s hand. “If you’re asking me if I’m still single the answer is yes and will always be yes until I graduate.”  
  
Derek stills, causing Stiles to stop with him.   
  
“Unless you found somebody...?” He starts thickly.   
  
Derek shakes his head. “No, no, I haven’t, won’t. I just- I don’t want you to miss out on anything because you’re stuck waiting.”  
  
The boy scoffs. “The only thing I’m missing out on is being with you and that’s because you thought I’d want to have sex with anything that moved in college.” He smirks when Derek rolls his eyes. “You kind of ruined my sex drive towards anyone other than you Derek.”  
  
“Sorry.” he mutters.  
  
“Don’t be. I’m glad you did.”  
  
Derek looks at him, snow stuck in his longer hair, stubble still perfectly arranged and a slow smirk on his face. They hear the church bells around them start to chime, signaling another hour past, meaning it was finally Christmas day.   
  
“You should kiss me.” Stiles says.  
  
“I should?”   
  
Stiles nods. “It’s Christmas and to be honest I didn’t get you a present so unless you got me somet-”   
  
The words die on his lips when strong hands come up to cup his cheeks, soft lips pressing against his. As cold as it is outside, Stiles melts against Derek, arms coming around to wrap around the man’s neck to pull him closer. It’s been too long, 2 years, 6 months and 7 days since they last kissed, since Derek told him that they should break up, temporarily, until Stiles finished college.   
  
Derek bites his bottom lip, holds on to him like he’s going to run away, like the same way Stiles holds onto Derek. Stiles tugs at Derek’s hair, longer now, easier to pull in his direction. He loves it, he loves him, he never stopped.   
  
Stiles is the first to pull away, only because he needs to use his words. “We’re back together now, no if, and’s or but’s.”   
  
Derek nods his head, kisses Stiles again. “I just wanted you to get some normality back into your life.”    
  
“Can’t really be normal when I’m in love with a werewolf now can I?” He smiles. Derek smiles too, kissing him once, twice before pulling away, a hand lingering on his cheek, watching the color grow to a darker red.   
  
“I love you too.” Derek chuckles. Stiles pulls tight against him into a hug, his lips tingling against the man’s ear.  
  
“Best Christmas present ever.” he breathes out.   
  
Derek couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> This series shall continue, possibly with something with an M rating. Merry Christmas ;)


End file.
